dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball GT (BH version)
DBGT (GT = Generation Time) is a continuation of DBZ, however, there's a few changed in comparasion to Toei's DBGT Kept things from Toei's GT *Goku's clothes are kept *Pan's design is kept *Goten's design is kept except his hair *Super 17 is kept *The evil dragons are kept *SSJ4 is kept *Most of people are enemies to Goku in one saga *Goku takes off with Shenron at the end of GT Changes from Toei's GT *Goku is kept as an adult *Baby doesn't exist *Pan's personality is changed to making her act as a angel *Goten has Goku's hair *Bardock and Tullece appear *Trunks and Goten are gay like in Z *Piccolo does NOT die *Gotenks appears *Vegeta gets SSJ4 early *Super 18 appears along side Super 17 *Vegeta jr goes majin *Goku jr goes SSJ3 *Pan dies as a old woman by kill *Dr. Mu doesn't exist *"Planet Tsuful" exist, but is not made by Baby *Tenshinhan helps the GT Warriors *Buu does not "die" to fuse with Uub *Vegeta wears with AH/Cell saga armor, and has normal hair *Black star balls doesn't exist *Pan attacks Bartek, which in turn makes her lose blood (that blood gives birth to Pan Black later on) Plot summary BH saga It were 5 years since Goku went to train with Uub, Bardock and Gine trained their grandauther Pan (who is spotting a loli outfit), meanwhile at Hamsternidia, BH was ploting a skim to make the remaining humans that he killed his slaves with their evil heart. After 5 days Goku came back, and Pan was really happy, Vegeta showed Goku SSJ3 and they decided to spar, just then Bulma and the others were turned majin by BH's magic, Goku was shocked to see his wife not giving him food, and being angry at him and he discovered it was BH's fault, BH then offerered them to fight at a new planet called "Plant" Once there, the now possesed Bulma (who was making invetions to Bartek) and Chi-Chi royalty served Bartek as his right hand women. Outside, Bardock, Gine and Tullece fights Bartek as SSJ4 but they are no match for his power, Pan tried to interfiere and shot a ki blast at Bartek, making him bleed some blood, he responded back, Pan barely dodged but her blood was dripping all over the place (which was the base of Pan Black), when all hope seem lost, Bartek magicly restored Goku's tail and used the powerball to make him turn into a great golden monkey, with the help of Pan's tears, Goku also reached SSJ4. Bartek was happy about the new challenger but decided to end this quickly, thankfully for Goku, Vegeta came via a spacecapsule left on Earth and he also went SSJ4 due to his tail regrowing. They decided to fuse into SSJ4 Gogeta, but due to SSJ4 Gogeta being one of Bartek's roleplays, they drunk tea. When the fusion wore off, Bartek said that it was a fan battle, and decided to "leave our dear heroes" Super Androids saga Sometime after BH Game 3, Bartek goes to hell to ask Dr. Gero to help kill Goku, he told them to create a evil version of Lazuli and Lapis. Dr. Gero menages to do that via Bartek components. Back on Earth, Lapis was still defending the animals from poachers as a park ranger, then hell fighter 17 came offering him to join with him to become Super Lapis, Lapis had no choice as he was brainwashed by Bartek due to hell fighter 17's programing, so they ultimatnly fused into Super 17, as the animals saw this in shock. Back on Hamsternidia, Hell fighter 18 (spoting an outfit similar to Lazuli when she first apeared, but more reveling) decided to serve Bartek, he told her to fuse with Lazuli and kill Kurilin, but before going on Earth, Lazuli was in love with Bio-Vegeta. At when Kurilin and his family where traveling, Hell fighter 18 told Lazuli that she was created by Dr. Gero and Bartek which pissed off Kurilin calling him a "human killer", Hell fighter Lazuli in anger killed him, which made Marron and Lazuli cry, Lazuli tried to avenge her husband but it was no use, Lazuli ultimatly was also brainwashed, Marron was heartbroken. On a deserted island, SSJ Vegeta, SSJ Bardock and SSJ Gine decided to fight hell fighter 18 but where no match for her awesome power (until they went SSJ2), then when the victory was at hand a brainwashed Lazuli came and hell fighter 18 became Super Lazuli. Now with her new powers she owned everyone, while most of the "Z" warriors were KOed, Vegeta was spared by Super Lazuli's love for him, which pissed him off. Goku then came and challenged Super Lazuli to a fight, later on Super Lapis joined his sister to help her fight Goku, unfortunatly Goku's efforts became fruitless as he was killed by them, Pan and others mour at his dead Back on Hamsternidia, Super Lapis and Super Lazuli told Bartek that Goku is dead, as a "reward", Bartek killed Super Lazuli as she was no longer needed, Super Lapis returned to being a park ranger but the animals were scared of his look, at Goku's place much to everyones pleasure, Goku was restored to life by Bartek, but he knows that Bartek plans something with him later on, and started cursing. Category:BH Ouji Category:Fan Fiction where GT is not canon Category:Fan Fiction